groundlingmarshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mine All Mine
'''Mine All Mine '''was the fifth episode of Season 3 of Groundling Marsh. It was written by Carol Commisso and directed by Chuck Rubin. Synopsis Maggie gets convinced by Hegdish to get her Merry-Go-Pop back after giving it to Mud and Slinger Plot Overview Maggie has a mucky box and a lot of colored feathers to put in it. When a pink feather blows away, Maggie gets mad and pushes the box away, calling it "junk", and says, "I don't want you around me anymore!". Mud/Slinger has junk in the cart and takes a lot of junk from Stacks, who asked them for the red computer disk. Maggie gives her junky old Jack-in-a-box to Mud/Slinger and says, "I don't want it anymore. Besides, I like pretty things". Mud shakes the box and wonders what was inside it. When Mud/Slinger get home, Mud cleans the box and Slinger comments that it's a beauty. Mud puts the whatsit they got from Stacks on the box hole. They play the tune on the box and POP! out jumps a Jack. Mud comments, "You never seen anything like this, in your life!". They play it again and discover that the Jack popped out of the box. Later, Maggie and Eco see that blue Jack in a box that was really scary and Mud explains to Eco that Maggie gave it to both him and Slinger this morning when they were both collecting junk. Maggie comments in wonderment, "That was my junk?". Eco explains that it reminded her that Hegdish had been popping out of nowhere. Hegdish pops out and says, "Did somebody mention my name?" and Eco goes over to welcome a family of Funguses who lives in the marsh. Maggie fibs that Mud/Slinger are both letting her try it and Hegdish says that the box was a Merry-Go-Round, but Slinger says that it goes Pop!. Maggie discusses that it was called a Merry-Go-Pop. Hegdish goes and trips in the water by accident. It was Galileo, wearing excellent eye-things to see everything look bigger. After Hegdish leaves, Galileo hears the Merry-Go-Pop and follows the sound. Mud explains about it, and Galileo comments, "I can't believe you didn't want that thing." Maggie fibs that she found it by Stacks and decides to find another Jack-in-a-box. Characters *Galileo (minor) *Maggie *Eco *Hegdish *Mud/Slinger *Stacks Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Merry Go Pop. The last being Free Wally. *This was the first and only time when Maggie shouted in anger, "I WANT MY MERRY-GO-POP! GIVE IT TO ME! IT'S MINE!" * The story that Eco told Maggie was the Land of Snew. *Moral: Be accepting that you gave away something that was once yours. Songs *Junk, Junk *I'm Sorry Gallery Snapshot - 2.png Snapshot - 4.png Snapshot - 5.png Mudslinger and Junk.png Snapshot - 6.png|"Did somebody mention my name?" Snapshot - 8.png Snapshot - 9.png|Hegdish tricks Maggie into being bratty for the Merry-Go-Pop Snapshot - 10.png|"Well, it's mine, all mine." Snapshot - 11.png Snapshot - 12.png Snapshot - 14.png Snapshot - 18.png Snapshot - 19.png Snapshot - 20.png|Maggie gets advice from Hegdish near his lair. Snapshot - 21.png Snapshot - 22.png Snapshot - 24.png Snapshot - 25.png|"Oh, what do we have here?" Snapshot - 28.png Snapshot - 29.png Snapshot - 30.png Snapshot - 31.png MaggieSorry.png Snapshot - 32.png Snapshot - 34.png Snapshot - 35.png Category:Episodes